bratzkidzfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade
Jade is among the Bratz Kidz. She has long black hair, which is usually bunched up in two ponytails. She's usually seen wearing white earrings, like in Sleepover Adventure. She has extremely pale skin, (think vampire) and light pink lips. She has extremely large hazel eyes, and a somewhat nonchalant attitude. She's nice to everybody, however, and whenever she argues with someone she quickly apologizes, not wanting to ruin any friendships. Fairytale Adventures: In Fairytale Adventure, Jade was Snow White. She got very mad that the Seven Dwarfs said she could only cook and clean and not be in a band and they said girls can't do it; overall, they exhibited mildly sexist behavior. She wasn't very fond of the Dwarfs after they said this to her, and left with a frog, hungry and in need of warmth. She was almost poisoned by grapes, but then her friends came and the "evil" queen was revealed. The queen fought the Wicked Witch, before all falling into a hole, therefore beginning Sasha's fairytale. Sleepover Adventure: In Sleepover Adventure, Jade's story revolves around the Bratz Kidz going to a local amusement park. Jade says she's not scared of anything, "especially things that aren't real". The girls attempt to convince her that it's okay to be scared, but she acts stubborn and skeptical the whole way through. Once they get to a ride they like, Sasha explains she heard a story about a boy who said he didn't believe in monsters and wasn't afraid, who got on a ride and never came back out. Jade rolls her eyes and sarcastically nods, only for the staff worker in front of the ride to respond, "Nah, it's true, he was scared but he didn't want to admit it, kept sayin' all sorts of things-", to which Jade sarcastically and dramatically replied, "WHAT KINDS OF THINGS?!" He explains he heard it from the brother of the guy who used to work at the soda fountain, but Jade rudely dismisses him. The girls shake their heads, and Cloe's scolds Jade, saying she could've hurt the guys' feelings. Once they get on the ride, however, everything is dark. As they continue with the ride, a bunch of bats come out, making Jade momentarily scream. Cloe looks at her, to which Jade responds, "you know, I heard that bats aren't smart, and have tiny little brains." As the ride progresses, however, the camera pans to a hot pink monster hiding in between the cracks of the wall, to which Jade nonchalantly responds, "Fake!" As the ride further progresses, however, they enter a tunnel, and the lights suddenly continue to flicker on and off. The ride suddenly stops, and Jade looks at Cloe only to see her eyes turning white. "Cloe, are you okay?" She says, but Cloe doesn't respond. As the ride goes further, everyone's eyes have different, unnatural colors. Jade thinks something is wrong with Cloe, but when she goes to touch Cloe's hand, it's nothing but a weirdly disoriented claw. The lights turn back on, and Jade turns around, only to see all of her friends turned into monsters. She starts crying hysterically, trying to get away from them, but as they come closer to her, the monsters turn back into her friends and assure her everything's okay. She attempts to brush it off, which ends her story. Category:Jade (character)